


The More You Ruv Someone

by livelikejack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Kirktastic Band, M/M, Team Tribble, Trekstock Prompt 2: Music in the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/livelikejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and hate: they're like two brothers who go on a date. (Or, Star Trek sings Avenue Q.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Ruv Someone

**Author's Note:**

> "The More You Ruv Someone" - Avenue Q
> 
> Clips from Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek Into Darkness (2013). All STID clips are from trailers, no spoilers.
> 
> Kirk and Spock are Kate Monster and Princeton. At first I was going to just have Bones as Christmas Eve, but then Chekov got his diva on (I'm sure love and hate are Russian inwentions) and everyone else had to have a turn, too, so, everyone is Christmas Eve. 
> 
> (If you don't know Avenue Q, she sings with her R's and L's switched because everyone's a little bit racist.)
> 
> And I included That Scene (yes, That Scene) from the STID trailer, because I am a terrible person.

  



End file.
